killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
D'avin Jaqobis
"I don't fit in anywhere else. I'm not cut out to be a civilian and I'm done being a soldier. I'm not good at a lot of things, but I'm good at that. And I would be good for the RAC." - D'avinThe Harvest D'avin Jaqobis is a main character appearing in Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, and Season 4 of Killjoys. He is portrayed by actor Luke Macfarlane. D'avin is a member of RAC team 25698-AOne Blood, one of the top teams of bounty hunters in the Quad. Biography D'avin is many things – handsome, uber masculine, sarcastic, incredibly loyal – but he is one thing above all: a born soldier. He dreamed of enlisting since boyhood, and his hard-won expertise in tactics, maneuvers and hand-to-hand combat make him an instant asset to the Killjoy team. Syfy: Killjoys - Cast, D'avin Jaqobis D'avin Jaqobis grew up on Telen with his younger brother, John Andras Jaqobis.Meet the Parents When D'avin was younger he had a fairly close relationship with his brother. As kids they went skating together at Kipsee.Kiss Kiss Bye Bye One time when the brothers were ice skating a "mean fat" kid named Randy, whom they both hated and who used to steal their skates, fell through the ice, D'avin jumped in to rescue him without a second thought. At some point when they were kids D'avin stole one of John's favorite Captain Apex comic books to trade, but told him he lost it. Johnny "never forgave him for that."Come the Rain D'avin does not have fond memories of his father. In fact, his favorite childhood memory is of the time that their dad disappeared for a month describing it as "It was quiet." An old family joke shared among the Jaqobis is that there are "space rats." It was their father's attempt to scare his kids out of leaving. John speculates that he was trying to keep D'avin from joining the Nova Cadets.A Glitch in the System It didn't work. Nine years prior to the start of the series D'avin joined the Nova Cadets and lost contact with his family a year afterwards.Bangarang D'avin did well in the military, achieving the rank of Second Shield of the Royal Syndicate of the Sky Born unit.A Glitch in the System It is unclear when the military made him a subject of an experiment via mind control. The initial intention was a proof of concept for turning a soldier against their own according to Dr. Pim Jaegar.Kiss Kiss Bye Bye The experiment was unsuccessful and resulted in D'avin taking out his team. After the project failure D'avin was discharged from the military and his memories were erased. D'avin, however, experienced residual memories from the event. Presumably confused, he decided to track down Dr. Jaegar. He found her once on "their home world", which prompted her to go to The Quad, now working for The Company. The Company initiated a kill warrant on him in case he came to the Quad and sought her out again. D'avin continued to look for Dr. Jaegar, traveling under the alias of Kobee Andras as he traveled to the the Quad on a slaver ship as an indentured fighter.Bangarang He is surprised when Johnny enters the ring as a new opponent. Johnny saw the kill warrant on his brother and signed up for it under Dutch's name in an attempt to rescue him and keep him from being killed. As D'avin and John fight in the ring, John asks where he has been and tells D'av that their mother has died of Quinsy. Meanwhile, Dutch has arrived on the ship in order to keep Johny from getting into trouble for accepting a warrant above his level, and sees that Fancy Lee is also assigned to the kill warrant. Dutch manages to sedate D'avin with a dart before Fancy can kill him with a poisoned blade shot from a launcher. Dutch and Johnny get D'avin back to their ship, Lucy, and take off. Dutch was told by Bellus Haardy that the Company had taken out the warrant on D'av and comes up with a plan to get the warrant dropped and keep Johnny out of trouble. The trio everntaully track down a fugitive and stolen company information and trade the information for removal of the kill warrant. D'avin helps Dutch and Johnny complete a Hostage Exchange Warrant to retrieve the daughter of a mayor from a gang lord in Sugar Point.The Sugar Point Run After that mission D'avin becomes a Killjoy and a member of the team, working with Dutch and Johnny to serve warrants and collect the bounties.The Harvest The team rescued a young woman who was pregnant with the heir to Land LahaniVessel of The Nine and returned her and the newborn baby to Qresh. As a top Killjoy team in the Quad, they competed in a Black Warrant to capture Big Joe, a rogue Killjoy wanted for attacking Company ships and stealing their cargo.One Blood Pawter Simms, a doctor in Old Town on Westerley, diagnoses D'av with Stress Response Syndrome from his military service, not knowing that D'avin was the subject of mind control experiments. The team helps D'avin track down Dr. Jaegar and discovers the truth behind D'avin's nightmares, but not before Dr. Jaegar activates the mind control process on D'avin and forces him to attack both Dutch and Johnny.Kiss Kiss Bye Bye D'avin and Johnny help Dutch track down Khlyen, who trained her as a child to be an assassin and from whom she escaped six years ago. They track him to the RAC CruiserEnemy Khlyen and help Dutch infiltrate the ship to find him. While Dutch gains some information from Khlyen, she is not successful in stopping him from stalking her. Eventually, Khylen captures D'avin and takes him to Arkyn to place him in the secret Red 17 program.Escape Velocity Dutch and Johnny track D'avin to Arkyn and after a mission to find the technology they need to get through Arkyn's defensive shield, via Clara's implanted device. D'avin has been placed in the Level 6 procedure by Khlyen so that D'avin could return to Dutch and protect her. However, after some Level 6 hallucination memories, his body rejects the procedure and the Green Plasma is aggressively projected away from D'avin's body. Khlyen is intrigued, kills the scientists handling D'avin, removes all traces of his procedure, and helps him get free before the Black Root arrive. D'avin makes his way down to the ground where he meets Dutch and John. Once onboard Lucy, it is confirmed D'avin is not Level 6Dutch and the Real Girl. After the team joins forces with Turin upon learning that the RAC is not safe and has been taken over by Level 6 Agents, they find themselves in a mine searching for a stranded Killjoy team. The mine is filled with Mossipedes who are causing hallucinations and eating all persons who enter. During the search of the mine, D'avin steps on one of the Mossipedes and finds that they are filled with the same Green Plasma that he was injected with on Red 17. He also learns that as he walks towards the them, they are repelled and move backwards. This is confirmed when D'avin makes the creature, now John's pet, dance back and forth in its glass box by moving his hands closer and further away. D'avin goes to the bar to flirt and drink with the new bartender Sabine. Thinking he can't hold his liquor anymore D'avin faints off the chair. We see flickers of Khlyen's face with his fingers in the Green Plasma. D'avin wakes up on Lucy with Dutch. Dutch suggests he try to take advantage of the connection. Khlyen is using the Green Plasma as a conduit into D'avin's mind to locate the Jaqobis' father to test his genes to see if the Level 6 immunity is inherited. Papa Jaqobi fails the experiment and Khlyen stops short of killing him. Fancy suggests it might be through the mother and Khlyen reaches out again to find her location and D'avin tries to reverse the perspective, accidentally forcing a "switch" of consciousness which places him in front of Fancy and his own estranged father on Telen. After D'avin/Khlyen body electrocutes Fancy unconscious, there is a brief reunion between father and son where D'avin tells his father he left that night because he didn't want to hurt his father, not the other way around. Dutch uses a massive electrical charge to jump start the consciousness switching between D'avin and Khlyen. Just before the switch it Khlyen asks Lucy to see D'avin's brain scans and determines it wasn't genetics but an effect of the military implants. After a brush with death on San Romwell's astroid ship in battle with his robots, D'avin goes to visit Sabine to celebrate surviving the close call. They are making love in her apartment when she begins to convulse and green plasma pours out of every orifice of her body. D'avin calls Johnny to her apartment and the two bring her back to Lucy with the hopes of resuscitating her. When Dutch joins them they realize Sabine is a Level 6 Agent. It turns out their intimacy forced all the Green Plasma out of her body leaving Sabine the person she was before the Plasma. With a more human Sabine willing to help, she links with D'avin through the plasma to find other agents still working covertly behind the wall. Dutch and Johnny go to investigate the new information while D'avin and Sabine stay onboard the ship. Sabine tells D'avin he is the first person she has emotionally connected with in a long time and he plays a drinking game to connect with Sabine in her last human moments. During this time, he places a tracker on her for Dutch to follow when he releases Sabine. D'avin finds himself in a fight with a Level 6 which ends with him choked up against a wall when the 6's eyeballs explode via Green Plasma out of its head all over D'avin. Wanting to get control over this Green Plasma ability of his, he later retells the story to Alvis and explains that all he could think about was the man's head blowing up. Alvis cavalierly suggests he not imagine people's heads exploding. Dutch, Alvin, and D'avin head to Akryn following an ancient map and find twelve test subjects, monk scarbacks, who had been pumped full of the Green Plasma. One was found behind a containment wall still alive. After release, the Ancient Monk surged at Dutch calling her Aneela. D'avin tries to pacify the monk without exploding his head and is moderately successful. Physical Appearance D'avin is tall with a broad, athletic build and cropped light brown hair, skinned-clear. He has dark blue eyes and a strong jawline. Relationships John Jaqobis They are brothers, though when reunited their relationship was non-existent. They hadn't seen each other in eight years and in the mean-time, life passed by, including the death of their mother which D'avin did not know about until John told him.Bangarang They rebuild their relationship over time. Dutch There is seemingly an instant attraction between them when they first meet. It takes a while or the two of them to share a kiss (twice) before sleeping together.Kiss Kiss Bye Bye John, finds out by seeing a trail of clothing leading to D'avin's bedroom. Alvis Upon meeting, D'avin immediately felt a male competition between himself and Alvis because of an obvious history between Alvis and Dutch. Later on he reaches out to Alvin for Monk help with his Green Plasma control. Sabine D'avin meets Sabine while she is tending at The Royale. Her status as a Level 6 agent is not known until they sleep together and their physical closeness results in the Green Plasma being forced from every orifice of her body.I Love Lucy They exchange life stories over a drinking gameHeart-Shaped Box before she is tracked down by Dutch, via a tracker he placed on her, and shot in the head. Appearances Media Davin_gallery_001.jpg|Season 1 Davin_gallery_002.jpg|Season 1 Davin_gallery_003.jpg|Season 1 101_stills_002.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 101_stills_003.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 101_stills_005.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 102_stills_002.jpg|1.02 The Sugar Point Run References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Reclamation Agents Category:Season 2 characters Category:Old Town Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters